darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Clank Bot
My life for my friends. Ale for everyone! Appearance He kinda looks like a mini dwarf with no beard and an almost bald head. He has green eyes, normal size for a gnome. Clank mostly walks around in his tuxedo suit when off-duty. On-duty, he wears his brown, great camouflaging armor, wearing his Argent tabard and fighting his new maces, Tankards O' Terror. He mostly use throwning weapons, his guns or his rocket-armed gloves for ranged attacks. Background Clank Bot was born in Gnomeregan short before the invasion. His parents were two guards of the city who felt in love with each other during duty. When the invasion broke out, Clank's parents gave him to some of the people who fleed the city. Clank's parents didn't survived the attack, but Clank was brought, not to Ironforge, but to Stormwind. There people noticed his skills for hiding and spying, so he became one of the few gnomes to be trained at SI:7. After a long training, he set out into the world to help the Alliance. The third war just ended and Clank met a kind human warlock who was known as Mariank Shadowfather. During this time, a group of Scarlets entered Stormwind City. They said that they came in peace, but no one believed them, including Mariank and Clank. Mariank had become friends with a person, who shortly after they met, started the Crimson Rebelion. Marwin was his name. Mariank met him during Marwin's first try to take down the Scarlet's leader. Clank was busy spying the pther Scarlets in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City during that time. Clank decided to help Marwin by keeping a close eye on the Scarlets and give him any information he gathered from them. Mariank short after joining the Crimson Rebelion, changed his way from warlock to paladin, as he wanted to help his friends with his holy powers and healing, unlike only being able to destroy everything around him. Few months later, the Scarlets leaved Stormwind City and peace returned to Elwynn Forest. Clank and Mariank meanwhile also saved a young night elf who was captured by some Blackrock orcs at request of a Horde friend, Taksio Earthhoof. The night elf, Tessa Polarpaw was very thankfull and went to Darnassus. During the Scarlets days, Clank also started to work at a tavern called the Etherneal Tavern, owned by Yalis and Rewon. He become good friends and had alot of fun working there while he also could gather information if any of the Scarlets would come in. These days, Clank is helping the Argent Crusade to kill Arthas once and for all hopely. Especially after the death of his good friend, Taksio Earthhoof who got killed during an attack on Icecrown Citadal with some Argent Crusaders. Clank was lucky enough to be able to follow Taksio to the citadal and save Taksio before getting turned into a Scourge minion by Arthas. Clank is also planning to start a new tavern across the Stormwind Park from where the Etherneal Tavern was, probably after Brewfest. Personality Kind and always helpfull, he stands always ready to help anyone in need. He loves to engineer, but mostly to drink ale. He is mostly skilled with daggers and maces, but best with ale mugs. Clank mostly stays in the shadows till it's time to strike, cheap shoting the target and then doing a Killing Spree. For multi targets, he mostly does his Fan of Knives attack or Blade Furry + Killing Spree to clear some targets fast. See also Category:Characters